<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kingdom Come by KarryBeta, KarryMaster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606091">Kingdom Come</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryBeta/pseuds/KarryBeta'>KarryBeta</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryMaster/pseuds/KarryMaster'>KarryMaster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Green Arrow (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comic: Kingdom Come (DCU), F/M, Millma Verse, Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:42:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryBeta/pseuds/KarryBeta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryMaster/pseuds/KarryMaster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of Lois Lane, Clark Kent went into isolation. But the world has changed. Diana Prince needs Superman back to heal the world of man.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen/Kara Danvers, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Justice League Kills</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kingdom Come</p><p>Note: I don't own anything.</p><p>Facebook/Twitter: FanFiction Millma Verse Page</p><p>Alt. Facebook: The CW – Comic World</p><p>Instagram: MillmaVerse</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note 1: This has been a long time coming. Loosely inspired by both the comic book version, and the Arrowverse's version with a Millma Verse twist, this story will evolve over 4 chapters, the first 2 here, the 3rd on a Hitchhikers and the last on Karry Universe. Enjoy!</p><p>Note 2: If you couldn't guess by the premise, the Clark of this world is portrayed by Brandon Routh! This isn't mentioned in this story but will be referenced later on in my upcoming Hitchhikers.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The Justice League Kills</p><p>The door to the Fortress of Solitude blew open as Diana Prince marched through the threshold. She was a woman on a mission as she paused to scan the larger-than-life room, almost like a cathedral with crystal sculptures and alien tech adorning the place.</p><p>"Clark?!" She called out, marching into the large room, and looking around – at that moment though, a small robot came flying out of nowhere and stopped before Diana.</p><p>"Diana Prince?" The little robot looked up at Wonder Woman, who glared at her. "You destroyed the doors to the Fortress of Solitude – that's nearly impossible."</p><p>"Nearly, yes, but I did it. Now where is Clark, little one?" Diana asked, unsure where to go from here – she'd never exactly been to the Fortress before.</p><p>"Kal-El is –" but the robot was spared anymore words as a man in a bathrobe, with long hair, a beard and a curious expression came from a side room. He stopped at he stared at Diana. Then he looked at the door to his Fortress and groaned.</p><p>"How…?" The man asked as Diana sighed, all anger dissipating at seeing his dishevelled appeared.</p><p>"Oh, Clark…" Diana moaned, moving toward him. "It's been a long time."</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Clark asked, batting the little robot away as he leaned against the wall, folding his arms. "How are you here?"</p><p>"You told me about this place a lifetime ago – although what happened to the key?" Diana folded her arms as Kal-X moved off to fix the door.</p><p>"I took it inside so exactly this wouldn't happen," Clark sighed, waving at Diana dismissively. "Why are you here?"</p><p>"Getting you back into the world of the living," Diana sighed. By the looks of him, he would not be easy convince. "You've been a recluse for too long."</p><p>"I removed myself from the world because I didn't see the point," Clark stated, eyeing Diana. "And you're trespassing."</p><p>"I'm not leaving without you," Diana stated back, her hand moving to the hilt of her sword as both glared at each other. But then Clark smiled.</p><p>"I won't fight you, Diana. I can't. I had Kal-X install red-sun emitters throughout the Fortress – I'm weak here," he stated after a moment, relaxing a little. "Besides, it's home. It's why I like it here. I don't need to be god to the people."</p><p>"But you do," Diana pointed out.</p><p>"Why?" Clark frowned now, curious as to why she was here – a lot went into this one word as he scanned her up and down, wondering. He had known Diana for a long time. She was frustrated, worried and desperate. He could tell this.</p><p>"Bruce is dead," Diana stated, everything placed into these three words, wondering how Clark would react to his former friend's death.</p><p>"How?" Clark blinked at that; he, Diana and Bruce had been close friends before Clark had left the world of man, although a rift had formed between them before that. They, along with the Martian Manhunter and the Flash had formed the Justice League, after all.</p><p>"Oliver killed him," Diana explained. Although calmer now, she kept her hand on the hilt of her sword still, just in case – she didn't know this Clark anymore.</p><p>"I guess there's no surprises there," Clark groaned. "Oliver was always power-hungry. Is that all you came here to tell me, that Batman finally bit the bullet?"</p><p>"No. As I told you, I'm not leaving without you because the world needs you – the world needs Superman," Diana stated, moving forward now as Clark stiffened once more. "The Justice League has changed, Clark. They kill anyone who gets in their way – and all because of Oliver. He's their leader now. The world has lost hope without you."</p><p>"I thought Wonder Woman imbued hope?" Clark frowned at her now, somewhat disturbed by the information Diana had presented to him. "What exactly have you been doing since I left?" Clark wondered how Diana let things get as bad as she said if she was there.</p><p>"Well…" Diana sighed now as she sat on the floor, crossing her legs as she looked up to Clark now, who crouched down in front of her. "After you left, Bruce took it hard. He regretted what he did, how he pushed you away. I needed a break from it all – I returned home, to Themyscira. I had been there for a long time before I came back to find everything changed. Wonder Woman isn't enough anymore; the world needs their League back – their real League."</p><p>"Then go start it!" Clark waved a hand at that. "I won't return, not after what happened to Lois, after what Bruce did to the Joker. But you can do it alone. You don't need me."</p><p>"Lois died believing in hope! She wouldn't want you to waste your life here, alone." Diana snapped, jumping back up from the floor now, forcing Clark to look up to her. "What Bruce did was bad, unforgivable, but it's gotten worse. I do need you Clark – and so does your cousin."</p><p>"I don't have a cousin?" Clark stood at this, cocking his head. "Last of Krypton, remember? And my human mom and dad had no other family."</p><p>"You're not the last of Krypton and you do have a Kryptonian cousin. Kara Zor-El. She arrived soon after you left," Diana stated, a little coldly now. "I had raised her on Themyscira after her pod landed on the beach."</p><p>"You did…? Kal-X!" Clark turned on his heel, and the small robot who had greeted Diana appeared again, ever the humble servant. "I have a cousin?"</p><p>"Indeed, you do," the little robot stated, surprising Clark. "She was sent after your own pod, to raise and protect you on Earth. However, her pod vanished into the Phantom Zone after Krypton's destruction. You arrived alone. All systems indicated she must have died."</p><p>"But she's alive," Clark pointed out. "Diana said about Themyscira…"</p><p>"Indeed. A similar pod was detected thirteen years ago heading to that destination," Kal-X stated, surprising Clark. "Our systems did register it as Kara Zor-El's pod."</p><p>"And you didn't think inform me?!" He snapped at the robot, angry. He had a cousin. He had family. A reason to live beyond these walls.</p><p>"You had just started your isolation. You didn't want to be disturbed for anything," Kal-X explained, and, as if to back up this claim, a holographic image of a slightly younger, beardless Clark appeared, projected from the robot. He looked haunted, distressed, and full of sorrow.</p><p>"Kal-X," the holographic Clark said, "I can't go back. The world has changed too much. Lois is gone, my parents are gone, Bruce has… changed – I have nothing. I'm staying here, in the Fortress. Do not disturb me for anything, got it?" The image frozen at that as the present Clark groaned.</p><p>"Damn…" Clark sighed, turning back to a now bemused Diana. His own orders to the robot had backfired on him. As smart as these Kryptonian servants were, they could not sense an event that had changed those orders. Kal-X would not have informed him of anything.</p><p>"That explains that one," Diana stated quietly now. "Kara was raised by me. She left for the world of man years ago – I followed after a message from her told me of the changes, of what the League and the world had become."</p><p>"I'm sorry, but I am glad you got to her. It could have been a lot worse," Clark said with a sigh, knowing his words to be true. If Kara had landed anywhere but Themyscira and Diana had not been there, harm could have come to his cousin. "Is Kara okay?"</p><p>"Yes and no," Diana stated, surprising Clark. "This isn't the life she thought it was… but Clark, so much more than the League has changed."</p><p>"But Kara…?" Clark stated.</p><p>"If you want to meet her, you can," Diana stated, a little more calmly now. "But I cannot guarantee she'll want to meet you."</p><p>"What? Why? I'm her family, her blood! That means everything to a Kryptonian," Clark pointed out, nodding to the large crystal statues deeper in the room – his parents in embrace.</p><p>"She's not exactly Kryptonian, not anymore," Diana sighed, glancing from the statue and back to Clark. "Like I said, I raised her on Themyscira."</p><p>"So, she's Amazonian," Clark smirked now.</p><p>"Something like that," Diana nodded. "Maybe a cross between a Kryptonian, human, and Amazonian. She's… well everything I could have hoped for in a daughter."</p><p>"I'm glad she has family in you. I hope I can be family too," Clark nodded solemnly.</p><p>"You can if you leave with me now," Diana stated, firmly now.</p><p>"Okay," Clark nodded, surprising and pleasing Diana. "Rao… I need to clean up," Clark added. "I need to meet her."</p><p>"Good," Diana smiled now. "And then Superman –"</p><p>"The world can live without Superman," Clark countered, quickly.</p><p>"Why are you so resistant?" Diana snapped. "I knew Lois's death would change you, but make you into this man…?"</p><p>"Lois was my everything," Clark snapped now. "We were Bonded, remember? I felt her, like she felt me, and when she died… I couldn't do anything to save her. It broke me deeply – more deeply than you can possibly comprehend."</p><p>"And holing yourself up here wasn't exactly the miracle cure you needed," Diana stated, pointedly. "You just wallowed in self-pity. Never moving on. It's not good. It's not right."</p><p>"There is no miracle cure for what happened," Clark mused, "but I cannot remain in here, you're right – not when family still exists out there."</p><p>"And the world needs hope, Clark," Diana pointed out, Clark giving her an exasperated expression before he turned on his heel and left to clean up.</p><p>He returned a few minutes later, with no beard and shorter hair. He looked instantly like his younger self – apart from the clothes. He wasn't in human attire, but nor was he in a super costume. If anything, it looked Kryptonian, completely black with the El symbol present on the chest, and no cape or even hair curl he had once been so famous for.</p><p>"Take me to Kara," Clark stated. "Kal-X is fixing the door."</p><p>"Before that," Diana stated, now following him out of the Fortress, glad she had done something good today. She glanced back at the little robot rebuilding the door behind them. "We must talk with Oliver Queen."</p><p>"Must we?" Clark groaned, as he took a moment to soak in the solar radiation that powered his super cells – he'd been in the Fortress for so long, under red sun tech, that he'd been human for all that time. Now though, he felt powerful again.</p><p>"You need to see this," Diana stated, as she and Clark took to the skies. "You need to see what the Justice League we started has become."</p><p>-Kingdom Come-</p><p>Clark and Diana flew over Gotham City, which surprised Clark as, the last he knew, the Green Arrow operated in Starling City.</p><p>"Starling is gone," Diana explained to his look as they landed on the rooftop of a small tower block.</p><p>"Gone? How?" Clark asked.</p><p>"Bombed. A former League of Assassins member, Malcolm Merlyn, had this Earthquake machine – it was only meant to take out the suburbs, but it destroyed the entire city. So many lives lost. Oliver and his Team Arrow relocated to Gotham thereafter," Diana explained, just as an arrow whizzed pass her ear. On instinct she spun, her sword instantly out as a sonic cry hit into them, but both stood their ground as Black Canary swung onto the rooftop, followed by the Green Arrow.</p><p>"Well, well, well," Oliver Queen growled behind his mask as Laurel Lance, with short blonde hair and a yellow-and-black outfit remained a little behind him – her canary cry not having been too effective, it seemed. "I never thought I'd see you back here, Superman," Oliver added.</p><p>"I'm not back," Clark stated quickly. "Well, at least not for you. This was Wonder Woman's idea. I only want to see my cousin," Clark figured Oliver had to know about his cousin. He didn't picture her not being known by others, from what Diana had said.</p><p>"You want to see Supergirl with the rebels?" Laurel laughed, then saw Clark's face. "He doesn't know…?"</p><p>"He will," Diana said, stopping whatever Laurel was about to say. "But we came here to talk to you."</p><p>"Well, whatever," Oliver shrugged. "Do you want back in on the Justice League? Our offer remains open to any former members," he nodded to Diana at this.</p><p>"What you do isn't justice," Diana stepped in as Oliver stiffened.</p><p>"What we do is what is needed," Oliver countered. "I've told you this before, Diana."</p><p>"Was the murder of Batman, justice?" Diana countered.</p><p>"We've been through this," Oliver groaned, rolling his eyes behind his mask. "Bruce was getting weak; he didn't see what the rest of his League saw. He needed to step down."</p><p>"So, you murdered him?" Clark asked, folding his arms in curiosity. He and Batman had his difference especially since Batman had killed the Joker for what he did, but Clark had never pictured killing him.</p><p>"He got in the line of fire – it's not our fault it was fatal," Laurel pointed out with a shrug.</p><p>"He tried to get you all back on track!" Diana countered. "You failed."</p><p>"We never fail," Oliver snapped at this.</p><p>"We take out the bad guys and make the world a safer place," Laurel added.</p><p>"How is it safe when you kill even the pettiest of criminals?" Diana asked. "People need to face justice, not death."</p><p>"The less baddies there are in the streets, the more the public can survive, can hold their heads up high and feel safe," Oliver stated.</p><p>"But they don't feel safe…" Diana countered. She had clearly had this argument many times with the group. "Not anymore."</p><p>"This isn't the League we set up," Clark spoke up, having watched the exchange in silence since, realizing now why Diana had been so imploring of him returning to the world. The Justice League now was definitely on the wrong way.</p><p>"No, it's the League we have now," Laurel countered. "What we do is good – with government backing too. They made us Red Tornado after all."</p><p>"That was the backing Bruce set up," Diana stated, darkly now, "before everything went to hell."</p><p>"And you are friends of Bruce," Oliver said. "Which is why we want you back in the League."</p><p>"Seriously?" Diana sighed. "After everything that's happened since, after what we've just said? Not to mention the meta humans and their war?"</p><p>"War?" Clark asked, turning to Diana at that. There had been mention of rebels earlier, but not a war.</p><p>"I told you that so much more than just the League has changed," Diana turned on Clark at this.</p><p>"Thirteen years changes a lot," Oliver spoke up, almost sympathetically.</p><p>"Don't I know it," Diana muttered.</p><p>"What are you doing here if you don't want to re-join the League?" Oliver now asked the pair, folding his arms.</p><p>"What I've been doing since I came back to the world of man – to convince you not to kill the bad guys," Diana implored. "I had hoped with Clark here maybe you would see sense. Maybe we could all re-join into what the League once was, remake it to actually protect the people. Not defend a corrupt government and kill anyone who breaks the most minor of crimes."</p><p>"But it seems we're at a stalemate," Clark, in fact, chuckled now, speaking up. "We don't want in your League as it is, and you don't want to change…"</p><p>"We don't exactly need an old Super and Wonder Woman," Oliver pointed out. "If you flat out refuse to join, we have plenty in our League. We're good."</p><p>"I won't stop trying to convince you though," Diana stated, folding her arms. She wasn't giving up on these people. No matter how lost they were, they once had the hearts of a real hero.</p><p>"I look forward to the challenge, Diana," Oliver smirked as he held up his quiver, shot an arrow to a higher building, and he and Laurel swung out of sight, leaving Diana and Clark alone.</p><p>"What exactly was that meant to prove to me?" Clark rounded on Diana now. He didn't see why he was here. Why Diana had not taken him to his cousin like he asked? The need to see her was growing.</p><p>"That we need you," Diana stated. "And if you couldn't bring Oliver back over to the good side, then something needs to be done about it."</p><p>"Like what?" Clark scoffed.</p><p>"Like, we start our own League," Diana stated.</p><p>"We?" Clark frowned. "I told you –"</p><p>"You're here," Diana countered. "Look, Clark, I know you, even if you don't know yourself right now. We've been friends since I came to the world of men. You didn't just leave your hiding hole just to meet your cousin – you wanted this. You want to protect your home world. The world that took you in and gave you so much. There is still so much here. Even without Lois, without your adopted parents. There are people in this world who need you."</p><p>"I…" Clark paused, not knowing how to answer to that.</p><p>"I know some heroes, some who don't want in the Justice League or want to fight in this meta war," Diana stated. "It would only take us a few minutes to get them together. With them we can make a new Justice League. Bring back the hope to the people."</p><p>"No," Clark held up a hand. "No. I want to see Kara first. Anything after… well, that can fall into place once I see her."</p><p>"Fine," Diana sighed. "But there's something you should know before I do. Follow me," without waiting for him, Diana flew up and Clark sighed as he followed, the pair leaving the city to the seclusion of open fields beyond.</p><p>"Diana, what's up?" Clark asked as they landed, Diana finding a nearby tree stump to sit down as she looked up at him, almost regretfully now.</p><p>"Oliver and I mentioned meta humans and a war…" Diana started. "Like I said, a lot has changed since you left the world. You need to know about the change before you see Kara. She is not what you are expecting."</p><p>"I figured," Clark sighed but raised an eyebrow. He needed to know what Diana was talking about. What did this war, or rebellion, or whatever, have to do with his cousin? "You keep trailing me along but with no details, no reason…"</p><p>"Because if you knew the full details when in the Fortress of Solitude, you'd have never left with me," Diana admitted, not knowing how to break this news to Clark.</p><p>"This sounds big," Clark said, leaning against a tree now.</p><p>"It is," Diana started. "It begins – and I suppose, ends – with the Flash."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And there you have it for this week! The Millma Verse's Kingdom Come has debuted. Next week will be a much longer chapter, have some twists and turns, but I hope you like what we have so far.</p><p>Please leave a comment or Kudos.</p><p>KarryBeta and Master OUT!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Meta League Rebellion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With Clark having been gone for so long, Diana explains what happens to the meta humans of the world, before trying to recruit them for a new kind of Justice League.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Diana had done it. She had got Clark out of seclusion.</p><p>Thirteen years in the Fortress of Solitude, away from the public eye, away from the changes of the world. Lois's death had changed a lot, not to mention Clark too, but there was so much more the superhero needed to catch up on, not to mention the changes to his former League.</p><p>They had faced Oliver Queen though, the new leader of the Justice League, who had revealed the true nature of what the League had become – that it kills without judgement, without trial or reason, and this had broken both Diana and Clark's hearts, but there was more to this world than a murderous Justice League. There was a war too, a rebellion, and for Clark know more, Diana had to explain it all.</p><p>"Diana, what's up?" Clark asked as they landed in a wooded area outside of Gotham City, having just visited Oliver Queen there. Diana found a nearby tree stump to sit down as she looked up at Clark, almost regretfully now.</p><p>"Oliver and I mentioned meta humans and a war…" Diana stated. "Like I said, a lot has changed since you left the world. You need to know about the changes before you see Kara. She is not what you are expecting."</p><p>"I figured," Clark sighed but raised an eyebrow. He needed to know what Diana was talking about. What did this war have to do with his cousin? "You keep trailing me along but with no details, no reason…"</p><p>"Because if you knew the full details when in the Fortress of Solitude, you'd have never left with me," Diana admitted, not knowing how to break this news to Clark.</p><p>"This sounds big," Clark said, leaning against a tree now.</p><p>"It is," Diana started. "It begins – and I suppose, ends – with the Flash."</p><p>"Jay Garrick?" Clark asked; Jay being the Flash he knew of from the old days. The man had been a superhero and a friend. "I thought he died?" Jay had in fact been killed even before Lois. Was that a mistake? Had his powers brought him back?</p><p>"He is dead. I am talking about his daughter," Diana corrected, almost forgetting Clark would not know of her.</p><p>"I didn't even know he had a daughter," Clark pointed out.</p><p>"Well, he did and she's a force to be reckoned with," Diana chuckled, although a little sadly. "You see, this all really started just over two years ago," she began…</p><p>-Kingdom Come-</p><p>A Little Over Two Years Ago</p><p>Barry Allen snuck through the halls of STAR Labs. He had worked there for years but he didn't have clearance to go where he was going. He had a backpack on his back as he took a breath and teleported himself inside the room – teleportation being his secret meta human power.</p><p>The minute he appeared in the room he felt a hand on him and was pushed against the wall, his feet off the floor. Then he saw her. Her dark hair and her eyes. She was wearing a STAR Labs outfit. The hand gripping him was metal – it was why she was here; her hand had been blown up by a bomb long ago. The only thing her speed healing could not heal.</p><p>"Who are you?" Her voice wasn't nasty as Rachel Garrick put him down – the initial attack seemed more instinct than anything else.</p><p>"I'm your cousin," Barry breathed. "Barry Allen."</p><p>"Your ID says Barry Prince," Rae pointed out.</p><p>"That's my wife's name. I took it when we married," Barry explained, blushing as he had forgotten that detail. "I used it so I could get a job here. I knew with the way STAR Labs works with the government at times that I might be able to get to you." Rae raised an eyebrow. "I need to tell you the truth… or at least show you." Barry took out a laptop. "I was into cameras as a kid, especially secret cameras. I was thinking of becoming a secret agent, but because of that no one knew I was recording when they came."</p><p>"They?" Rae asked as Barry opened the laptop for her.</p><p>Rae watched as Barry showed her a video of Henry and Nora Allen playing with her in their garden – she was no older than 5, possibly younger. Then, men Rae knew as army personnel came and grabbed her.</p><p>"Rae!" The Henry in the footage called, running after the men as the footage changed to the front of the house. "Give her back!"</p><p>The commander in charge stopped Henry as he held a gun to man.</p><p>"It took us a long time to find the Flash's daughter. We're taking her. You won't want her," the commander warned.</p><p>"We do want her! She's our daughter," Nora shouted angrily; the young Rae in the background was yelling and crying for them as she was shoved into a van. The men then put something on her to stop her from running to her aunt and uncle.</p><p>"Not anymore – and if you think of telling anyone," the commander pointed a gun right at the camera and Rae knew that meant he was pointing it at Barry. "Well, it would be ashamed for something to happen to your remining family…" With that, the men left with Rae, and Nora and Henry broke down crying.</p><p>Rae was stunned as the video ended.</p><p>"You're not the only one," Barry sighed. "I believe you work with the meta human now known as Gypsy?" Rae nodded. Gypsy was a member of her team. "They killed her father when her father came after her. Killer Frost and Mother Nature, the twins, their meta human father was killed defending them and mother forced into silence as they were taken. The list goes on," as he explained, he showed her a document, listing hundreds maybe even thousands, of names, incidents and locations on the laptop.</p><p>"Why?" Rae asked.</p><p>"Because they were losing wars – and the United States had one resource no other country had: meta humans," Barry explained. "Instead of trying to get the metas in the army themselves, to volunteer, they decided to force them. Why do you think meta human kids have to serve when normal foster kids don't? And no meta human kid has ever paid back this imaginary debt they owe? They all die in battle."</p><p>Rae paused, unsure of what she was hearing.</p><p>"Look, here is all the evidence you need," Barry said, closing the laptop and handing the bag to Rae who hid it under the bed. Barry could hear footsteps. "I have to go!" With that, Barry teleported out and was gone before the door opened. Harrison Wells walked in.</p><p>"Well, the army transfer is here," Doctor Wells said putting a bag down. "For you to change into. It's been nice having you." Rae nodded and waited for Wells to leave. She changed into her army uniform and then threw Barry's bag into the army bag, which she put over her shoulder.</p><p>…</p><p>That night, Rae got her crew together and, without their superiors overlooking them, showed them the video her cousin had shown her.</p><p>"The proof is all here," Rae said as she closed the video and opened some files for her crew to look over. "The government stole us to be their weapons."</p><p>"Why don't we remember?" A man called Ralph Dibny asked – he had the power to stretch and change his appearance, which was useful for infiltration.</p><p>"They wiped our memories of what they did, to encourage us to fight in their wars," Rae explained, this being the hardest information she had read about.</p><p>"What do you want us to do?" Gypsy asked, anger in her voice.</p><p>"I say we owe the government nothing," Rae said.</p><p>"They owe us," Crystal Snow stated, ice forming around her in her own anger.</p><p>"This goes beyond anything we can do," Rae explained, "we cannot lose our heads."</p><p>"But this changes everything," Caitlin Snow added, a little more reasonable than her twin sister.</p><p>"I agree, but the meta humans need to be saved from this – it's a first priority," Rae gave the computer to Gypsy.</p><p>"What do you want me to do?" Gypsy asked, confused now.</p><p>"Go vibe to the other camps," Rae stated. "Show them the evidence. Gear," Rae turned to the youngest member there – barely a teenager. He was put on the team as the brain and tech support. He had checked over Rae's new hand to make sure there was no listening devices and to make sure Rae was the only one who could control it. There wasn't any government override, so she was happy it checked out. "Find us somewhere to go."</p><p>….</p><p>Rae stood in a house.</p><p>Gear had found a cult in Texas that had a good amount of land. She and several other of the metas used Gypsy and her own powers to get there, while Caitlin and Crystal were using their powers of nature and ice to make bigger walls around the land. Firestorm, a combination of Ronnie Raymond and Jefferson 'Jax' Jackson was now patrolling above.</p><p>"What do you want to do with the cult members?" It was Cisco who was next to Gypsy.</p><p>"Okay, here is the deal," Rae told the cult leader, nodding to Cisco. "We're taking control of this land."</p><p>"The government has no…" the cult leader started; the rest of his cult now holed up in the room with him.</p><p>"The government is not in control here. I am," Rae snapped. "The government has mistreated and used us. This is the start of the meta human revolution. These two here will send you all wherever you want to go. Another country, another state, together, separate. I don't care. But you need to leave."</p><p>Rae turned to leave too, but a younger member of the cult spoke up.</p><p>"Flash! Can I stay?" This girl asked – she was Spanish, with long hair and dark eyes.</p><p>"Why?" Rae asked not expecting that, but the girl opened her hands, releasing light from them that almost blinded – Rae and the others had to shield their eyes.</p><p>"I have been hiding here," the girl explained. "But… a meta revolution. Please…. I want to be safe."</p><p>"What's your name?" Rae asked.</p><p>"Allegra," Allegra said.</p><p>"Welcome to the meta revolution," Rae smirked, before addressing the others in the cult "If there are any other metas, or even aliens, hanging out here, you're more than welcome to stay too," she decided this on the spur of the moment – they needed as many on their side as possible, to help win this.</p><p>With that, several of the cult members were forced to leave, Gypsy and Cisco taking them far away, but some remained, some were metas.</p><p>Later that day, Rae headed out to the other side of grounds, near the meta animals they had managed to take with them.</p><p>"Gear!" Rae called out. He had a lot of equipment with him – the group having stolen it from around other stores. "You ready?"</p><p>"Yeah," Gear said. "We'll record your message. I'll edit it and add the video of the government taking you from your family. We'll release all the other information too – the government will try to take it down but I will make sure it goes further," Rae nodded as Gear set up the camera and pushed record, nodding to her to start.</p><p>"Citizens of America," Rae started, a little nervously, but determined. "You don't know me as more than a soldier – a puppet of this government, and an unwanted meta human. But you knew my father. You hailed him as a hero. The Flash," Rae said. "After he died, I was taken from my family. Yes – taken. My aunt, uncle and cousin wanted me, but the government decided I was too valuable to them. If you don't believe, here is the proof. Recorded by my cousin." Rae took a breath knowing at this point Gear would put the video in the recording.</p><p>"A long time ago," she continued after a moment, "in this nation, it was written that all men are created equal, that they are Endowed by their Creator with certain Unalienable Rights. Yes, I am quoting the Declaration of Independence because, somehow, the government has decided meta humans are not among those who have rights. That we are weapons to be used by them. Well, we are not! We are people too. This is the start to the meta revolution – and just as the colonist fought Britain, we will fight this country – for our own meta homeland. To any meta humans still in the camps, break away, come to us. To any meta humans hiding, come to us. Any aliens who want to join, come to us. We won't stop until meta humans have their own homeland. We're fighting for you!"</p><p>Rae gave a nod and Gear shut off the equipment.</p><p>"Was that good?" Rae asked.</p><p>"You sounded like leader to me," it was Firestorm who had been spying from above, and Rae gave the combination-meta a nod. "Will it get out?"</p><p>"I am going to hack into everything," Gear said. "This will play everywhere on repeat for a while. Our brothers and sisters still in the camps will hear and see it and so will everyone else." Rae gave the boy a nod and moved to leave, starting to walk through the grounds, checking in on everyone else who had already joined them.</p><p>It was several hours later, long after the message had gone out when there was a noise Rae had been prepared for, figuring it was an attack, only to find Barry had arrived with a blonde female. Several metas were ready to attack them, but Rae called them off.</p><p>"Hold on, that's my cousin!" Rae said. "Barry, what are you doing here?"</p><p>"I gave that information to you for you to run. Not to start a revolution," Barry implored.</p><p>"And leave my comrades and friends behind? Leave my people to the government still using them?" Rae asked.</p><p>The blonde female with Barry chuckled.</p><p>"She's a warrior, Barry," the female said to Barry. "I know them well. Her power might be speed, but she's not a runner. She's a fighter."</p><p>"And you are?" Rae asked.</p><p>"This is my wife, Kara," Barry sighed, introducing her. "Kara Prince."</p><p>"Oh," Rae realized, remembering Barry had taken on her last name when married.</p><p>"Well," Barry sighed, "if you're doing this, I am going to be by your side." Rae raised an eyebrow. "Teleportation could come in handy. I spent so long trying to get you. Now I have the choice, I am staying."</p><p>"Me too," Kara said with a nod.</p><p>"Are you a meta human?" Rae asked.</p><p>"No," Kara said. "But I'm not human either," with that, Kara lifted off the ground, hovering above as she lit her eyes and carved the familiar 'S' symbol on the ground.</p><p>"Superman's symbol?" Rae said and heard others mumble it as well. "You're related?"</p><p>"He's my cousin," Kara said, landing. "Not that I have ever met him. He's locked in his Fortress and not coming out. His disappearance is probably where this all started…" she sighed. "But I'm on your side now."</p><p>Rae looked at them and, after a moment, nodded.</p><p>"Rae, are you sure?" Gypsy asked, having been here too.</p><p>"If it wasn't for him, we would all be still in the army," Rae said, and Gypsy gave a nod at that.</p><p>"Rae," Barry added, and took a helmet out of the bag he was carrying. "It was your father's," he held it out to Rae, who took the helmet. "Don't just be a warrior. Fight the government, lead a rebellion, yes, but make the people see your father." Rae raised an eyebrow. "Make sure not to harm a single citizen. Protect them from the fighting if needed – only fight the army, only attack the bad guys. If the people see you as the Flash, it will make it harder for the government."</p><p>Rae thought on these words for a moment but gave a smile and nod as Barry let go of the helmet, letting Rae reclaim what was once hers.</p><p>"And what of the Justice League?" Gypsy asked. Everyone knew of this League, formed mainly of vigilantes these days.</p><p>"They're funded by the government," Kara spoke up. "My mother used to be in it – Wonder Woman. She took me in. But they aren't what they once were."</p><p>"They are an army too," Rae agreed. "We take them on as well, if we have to."</p><p>-Kingdom Come-</p><p>Back in the present, Diana had explained it all to Clark – all that she knew, at least – from the rebellion's humble start to Rae's message to the metas of the world.</p><p>"The meta revolution might have started about 2 years ago now," Diana finished, "but they have gained people and taken a good portion of Texas since. They even have the Alamo."</p><p>"I'm impressed they managed that," Clark nodded, having listened in silence to what Diana had told him.</p><p>"Well, there was a main meta military base nearby, so was easy to take and keep from there. Besides, they had a few geniuses in their ranks – like government scientist Martin Stein. When he realized what his research really did to those boys, Ronnie and Jax, he turned against the government to help. Lena Luthor and L-Corp publicly supply the metas too, while STAR Labs has not taken a side, but when they realized what the government did, they cut off their government contracts."</p><p>"That is big," Clark mused, still leaning on the tree in thought.</p><p>"They have a lot more than just Kara on their side," Diana explained. "J'onn J'onzz joined them as well, and aside from the Martian, they also have a lot of Kryptonians."</p><p>"More Kryptonians?" Clark paused at this, straightening up. "How?"</p><p>"Apparently Krypton sent an arc with sample DNA of their creatures and technology to bring them to life. The government had it and was using the tech to make a copy of you they could control," Diana explained. Clark groaned. "But the metas attacked the government facility. They took the arc, the animals they'd made, and your clone. They all fight with the metas now and have defences against Kryptonite."</p><p>"The world has fallen into chaos since I've been gone," Clark realized, wondering for a moment which was better: the government or the metas having these Kryptonians. It took him a moment to think it was probably better for the metas to have them, although he, by right, should have had it from the start.</p><p>"Can't you see? This is why it needs you back. This is why they need that beacon of hope again," Diana implored. "Besides that, to a lot of people Rae is now the Flash – and not a single citizen has been killed by the metas. There is a movement of people who want the government to give Texas to the meta humans, to let them have their meta human home."</p><p>"I'm guessing the government isn't backing down?" Clark sighed.</p><p>"Not in the slightest," Diana frowned. "They have weapons and a good loyalty as well. They will not be happy until the metas are back under their control," Diana rolled her eyes.</p><p>"I want to see them," Clark decided. "My cousin is there; I want to understand this brave new world."</p><p>"Of course," Diana stated. "Follow my lead."</p><p>-Kingdom Come-</p><p>Flying towards Texas, Clark could see the meta human territory – it was walled up by metal, nature, and even ice. He let Diana take the lead as she was allowed entry, he followed behind as they landed outside the Alamo, a historic Spanish mission and fortress that the metas used as base, according to Diana.</p><p>A blonde came running to them but stopped when she saw Clark, who had to take a breath in – she looked like her mother, or at least the hologram of Alura stored in the Fortress. Apart from the hair, she had her father's blonde hair.</p><p>"You're back?" Kara stopped before Clark, pausing. She was joined by someone who looked remarkably familiar – like looking in a younger mirror, in fact.</p><p>"I came to talk," Clark said, holding his hands up to show he meant no harm, eyeing what must have been his clone. It looked like him. "Cousin."</p><p>"You can call her that after…" the Clark clone started, but Kara held up her own hand, to stop him.</p><p>"Kal, go with Firestorm and Krypto. Continue guarding our land," Kara said, and the young man Kal gave a sigh and nod but followed. "Hello again, mother," she moved over to Diana, who gave her a hug.</p><p>"I told you I'd be back, honey," Diana told Kara, embracing the girl. Clark had to smile at the small scene but remained thoughtful.</p><p>"You named him Kal?" Clark spoke up, looking to where the clone, Kal, had been.</p><p>"Someone had to use the name," Kara snapped, and Clark could sense the hurt in her voice. She was mad at him and he could not blame her. He had never been there for her.</p><p>"I never stopped being Kal-El," Clark stated to Kara. "In fact, I stopped being Clark more than Kal. All those years in the Fortress… so much Kryptonian tradition," indeed, he hadn't spent these thirteen years in seclusion drinking beer and watching reruns of old TV shows – he had brushed up on Kryptonian cultures, spoken to the holograms of family members stored, and even learned Kryptonese. <strong>"I apologise for abandoning you. I never knew you existed until today,"</strong> he added in Kryptonese, surprising the girl.</p><p><strong>"You speak it?"</strong> Kara asked, her Kryptonese coming back to her easily.</p><p><strong>"I learned,"</strong> Clark gave her a small smile as she gave him a contemplative look.</p><p>"Clark!" A new man called, distracting the Kryptonians and Amazonian as Clark turned and smiled, recognizing J'onn J'onzz, the Martian Manhunter, human form. The two quickly embraced. "Come to join?"</p><p>"We want to talk to your leader," Diana was the one to speak as the two men turned to face Diana.</p><p>"We do?" Clark asked, back in English. "I only came here to see Kara," he glanced to his cousin, who was still giving him the most curious look.</p><p>"Well then, follow me," J'onn smirked as he beckoned for them to head into the old fortress. Clark shrugged as he followed along behind J'onn and Diana, with Kara in the rear, although keeping her distance.</p><p>"Rae, you have visitors," J'onn spoke when they reached a large room that was obviously the mission base.</p><p>"That's not new," Rae spoke as J'onn moved aside. She wasn't alone as another man was with her – there was also a cat on her shoulder, who flew off her shoulder at their appearance. Clark's eyes glanced to her robotic hand for a moment, easily able to see with his x-ray vision. "Oh, look who it is, Superman himself," the girl raised her eyebrow. She wasn't sarcastic, but she wasn't exactly welcoming either.</p><p>"Please, call me Clark," Clark stated, not as willing to use the Superman title yet. He'd only just left his own Fortress a few minutes ago, after all.</p><p>"Rachel Garrick," she nodded at him at this, "and this is my cousin, Barry Prince."</p><p>"Prince?" Clark raised an eyebrow as he looked to Diana now.</p><p>"My husband," Kara corrected, going over to him, and kissing the man on the cheek.</p><p>"You're married?" Clark looked to Kara, not sure how he felt about this. He should have been there for Kara, if only he knew.</p><p>"What does it matter to you?" Kara asked, causing Clark to frown.</p><p>"I…" Clark didn't know what to say, so sighed as he looked now to Rachel. "I knew your father, Rachel," Clark decided, "before he died." He kept glancing back to Kara though, still feeling hurt.</p><p>"Of course," Rachel nodded. "But what do we owe for this unique visit?"</p><p>"I'm just along for the ride," Clark shrugged at this, looking to Diana.</p><p>"I got Clark out of his seclusion, he wants to help," Diana stated.</p><p>"He does?" Both Clark and Rachel asked as one.</p><p>"The Justice League," Diana reiterated now, looking back to Clark. "We can't let them continue."</p><p>"Indeed, they're a group of government-backed thugs who go around killing anyone who commit even a minor crime," Rae summarized. "We've had to fight them a few times."</p><p>"They won't back down on their ideals, but neither will we," Diana stated. "We need to remake the Justice League. Be the defenders of the people. We can bring back what once was. What your father, me, Clark, Bruce, and even J'onn here built. With you on our side, well, people even see you as him. We can right these wrongs without needing to separate the country."</p><p>Rae took a step forward at this, a frown on her face now.</p><p>"Diana, I love and respect you, but it's too late for that," Rae stated. "The government won't change unless we force them to change."</p><p>"You don't have to be soldiers," Diana implored.</p><p>"We are what they made us," Rae explained. "And you still want to call yourself the new Justice League, but what's more just cause is there than that of freedom? We are in the middle of a revolution. If we back down, we will never get what we want. We will never truly be free."</p><p>"You could be fighting your whole life," Clark spoke up, wanting a private word with Diana now.</p><p>"That is the reality we faced a long time ago," Rae sighed. "We are willing to continue fighting. The only way we will be free is to have our own place."</p><p>Diana took a breath but knew it was fruitless. "Can I give the offer to your army, at least?" Diana asked.</p><p>"You are welcomed to do so," Rae said. "You know our fight is not with you Wonder Woman, or indeed, Superman. You can come and go as you please. As long as you stay peaceful, but you may find no-one so willing to leave this rebellion."</p><p>Diana nodded at this, and took her leave, with Clark following her, wanting to speak with her. He got that chance, just outside of the fortress.</p><p>"What exactly was all that about?" Clark asked, grabbing her arm. "Remake the Justice League? I only came here to see my cousin; what is with you and this ulterior motive?"</p><p>"Clark, you have to face the facts," Diana stated, sternly now as she freed her arm from his grip. "This was never a one-time-thing. I'm not letting you go back to that Fortress of yours and live another thirteen years of seclusion! I had hoped with you in tow, Rae might think differently but… well, the metas here could prove useful. They know what fighting for a good cause is about."</p><p>"But us re-form the Justice League?" Clark repeated. "I don't… after what happened…"</p><p>"Look around you, Clark," Diana stated, "the world lost hope without you! You are that hope. It needs you… I need you," she actually looked away from him at this for the first time and Clark had to pause, had to frown.</p><p>"You're not doing this for you," Clark nodded, "you want to save the world."</p><p>"Exactly! And I can only do it with you by my side," Diana implored. "This is everything Lois and your human parents ever wanted for you. When we made the League to begin with, they knew the sacrifice you had to take – they had to take. They died for it. Please, Clark…"</p><p>"Fine," Clark sighed, Diana confused. "Go talk to the other metas, find out what they want. Just… let me think."</p><p>"Thank you," Diana smiled as she moved off, going to check out what the meta humans had made for themselves while Clark, took a moment to reflect.</p><p>"She's not going to get any of them to join," J'onn J'onzz spoke, Clark turning to see his old friend had exited the fortress to find them. "This community has a good thing going for them – power, schools, food… they can handle themselves and they all want a peaceful life once this is over. They may have served as soldiers, but they'll never be comfortable in the long-fight."</p><p>"What they have done is remarkable though," Clark mused.</p><p>"How did she do it?" J'onn suddenly changed tact. "How did Diana get you out?"</p><p>"She dragged me out kicking and screaming," Clark mused, not really thinking about it.</p><p>"The world has changed, you know," J'onn stated. "What it needs now, more than ever, is Superman. He was always a symbol of hope for the people. He can be again," J'onn glanced to Clark.</p><p>"Diana has this idea… the new Justice League or whatever. I just…" Clark sighed. "It's a lot."</p><p>"If there's one thing I've learned being around these people is that freedom of choice is limited. That you have to do what is right, not what is easy," J'onn explained. "But I can help. I want in."</p><p>"Want in?" Clark asked.</p><p>"Into your new Justice League," J'onn smirked.</p><p>"Really?" Clark asked.</p><p>"I talked to Rae. She has no problem with me leaving. They have other mind readers in their ranks," J'onn explained, and Clark smiled weakly. "But I will let you know I am not going to attack them."</p><p>"I don't want to either," Clark said with a nod, "but I have to see my cousin before we leave. Am I allowed to go back in?"</p><p>"Of course, you are," J'onn chuckled. "I'll find Diana and tell her the good news," with that, the Green Martian moved off, while Clark moved back into the fortress, back to the large room they had come from, easily finding Kara.</p><p><strong>"I know I failed as a cousin,"</strong> he started, forcing Kara to look around at him as he continued, now in English, "but we're still family."</p><p>"I'm sorry," Kara shook her head, moving him to the side, away from the others. "It's admirable that you learned Kryptonian and researched all you could, but I still don't know you. The cousin I was meant to protect is not you anymore – it's Kal," Kara said. "Your clone."</p><p>"I would like to get to know him too – he is me after all," Clark pointed out, and Kara gave a small smile at that. "But this fight," he started, "this revolution…"</p><p>"It is my fight too," Kara confirmed. "And Rae is my family," Kara said.</p><p>"But she's not our blood?" Clark countered, confused.</p><p>"She is the cousin to my husband," Kara said, surprising Clark before he remembered they had said that. Rae was Kara's family and, in a way, his too now. "She is my family. This is where I belong Clark," Kara took a step forward and hugged the man who hugged her back.<strong> "Come back if you ever want to talk, but if you take arms against us, I will fight you as hard as I can,"</strong> she added this in Kryptonese.</p><p><strong>"I would never dream of stopping what you have so admirably fought for,"</strong> Clark stated, a little saddened he couldn't know his cousin yet, "your birth mother would be so proud," he added in English, just as Diana returned at that moment.</p><p>"No one wants to join us," Diana stated, finding Clark as Kara moved off to Barry, glancing between Diana and Kara now. "Apart from J'onn."</p><p>"I told you, Diana," Rae spoke up, having listened in, "here you won't find people so willing to leave this rebellion."</p><p>"It was worth a shot," Diana shrugged, but smiled regardless.</p><p>-Kingdom Come-</p><p>It was several weeks later when Clark was back in his Fortress of Solitude, although he wasn't alone – aside from himself and Diana, he had been joined by J'onn, three Green Lanterns, a meta human called Ray Palmer, who went by Atom as he could shrink at will, and a speedster named Jesse who was going by Lady Quick as her hero name.</p><p>It had taken him and Diana time, not to mention having to find Clark his human life again, but they were ready – and so was this League.</p><p>"Thank you, all of you," Clark was saying, "especially you, Diana," he glanced at Wonder Woman, who was beside him, "for bringing me back into the world, for showing me the truth of what this world has become. We know there is a fight ongoing, a war between the meta humans and the government, but that is not our fight. We leave that alone. The current Justice League, however, they kill when they shouldn't. We need to stop them before they kill their victims, but we have to convince them too – as everyone can be saved, everyone has to have hope."</p><p>"Past, present, and future," Diana spoke making everyone look at her. "Well, there are three Leagues: Those metas are fighting for a brighter future, then there is the other Justice League, supported by a corrupted government, killing anyone they please with the excuse of keeping people safe, and then there is us, trying to bring back the golden age of heroes."</p><p>"The Golden Age," Clark mumbled at the words. "I think the name of Justice has been corrupted. We need to change it."</p><p>"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Diana asked Clark.</p><p>"You're both thinking the same thing," J'onn pointed out. "The Golden League."</p><p>"I thought you couldn't read Kryptonians minds?" Clark asked, confused. The red sun tech was still on in the Fortress, meaning he was still human in here, but his Kryptonian physiology was different to humans – his mind wasn't so easy to read for Green Martians.</p><p>"Well, it was obvious," J'onn countered, coyly.</p><p>"Indeed," Clark nodded as Diana laughed. "All in favor of the Golden League?" Everyone agreed to the name change and Clark smiled as he took a breath. They had a lot of work to do – work he, himself, had ignored for an awfully long time.</p><p>"Kal-El!" Kal-X said, interrupting the meeting, flying in quickly and surprising the newly christened Golden League. "There is a Kryptonian message coming through the to the Fortress."</p><p>"What?" Clark asked, "Kryptonian?" he surprised as he glanced to Diana while Kal-X turned on the message – it was a holographic image of Alura. She looked older than the hologram from this Fortress.</p><p>"Kara, my daughter, and Kal-El, my nephew. I hope you are hearing this," Alura's hologram spoke. "Argo City survived the destruction of Krypton. It has taken us a long time, but we have survivors of our ally world, Daxam, with us – we have started a new alliance and we are heading for Earth. I hope we will be welcome as we will be seeing you very soon," with that, the hologram switched off.</p><p>"That was unexpected," Diana said after a moment's silence of everyone looking from where the hologram had been and then to Clark.</p><p>"It seems they gave us a new hope," Clark spoke up, with a small smile.</p><p>"You did not just reference Star Wars," Diana said rolling her eyes. "A new hope…"</p><p>"Okay I watched a little TV during those 13 years here," Clark shrugged, but couldn't wipe the smile off his face – that message was a game-changer, not just for Earth, but for Kara and the meta humans as well. He knew that.</p><p>"Well, we have our first mission," he addressed the room. "We need to welcome the Kryptonians and Daxamites – come," with that, he moved to the computers, to find out when and where Argo would arrive to Earth.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know this ending hints to a third chapter involving the Kryptonians and Daxamites, but that won't be coming for a while (it may happen). The next Kingdom Come chapter will be next week's Hitchhiker's Guide to the Millma Verse, and after that, an upcoming Karry Universe. And then, well… spoilers.</p><p>As usual, please leave a comment or kudos!</p><p>KarryBeta out!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>